parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Meteor Temple
Here is preview clip one of Tom Deadlocked (PlayStation 2). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Narrator: Tonight on Red Zone, Team Darkstar embarks on a journey through the howard grounds of the Planet, Shaar. What was once just a boring Historic Ancient Temple is now the center face of this exploding new battle course. Tom will have to complete some of dreads' own deadlist challenges ever, just to gain entrance into the main temple. But even if he survives that far, no contestent, this season, has come out of that temple alive! *(Tom and Bobert get some supplies and battle some enemies to get bolts and walk onward) *Announcer: A win today will keep team darkstar in a running for a shot of a championship and ace hard life! The action has begun, folks! The wind is blowing, and the snow is falling! This is perfect sun no river! *Voice: Tom, hack those security orbs to activate the bridge! *Tom: Yes, Sir! *(the adventure continues with our heroes pressing onward, battling more enemies, and getting more bolts) *Announcer: I think Tom is slowing down a little. *(the first challenge is complete as more supplies are bought with our heroes continue to pound onward, battle more enemies, and get more bolts, only to be injured and put a machine that they pilot and battle more enemies as they tighten a bolt in the ground and battle more enemies while getting more bolts until the second challenge is complete) *(the third challenge begins with the heroes picking up supplies, battling more enemies, and getting more bolts as it goes on and continues to go on until the third challenge ends at last) Category:Julian Bernardino